How It All Began
by HollyShadow17821
Summary: We all know how we met Jack and Kim, but what about the rest of the guys? Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy? How did they meet?


**Hey, ya'll! How's it hanging? :D**

**I know I said I wouldn't update for a while because I have work to do, but I came up with this one-shot that I am dying to do! ****

**I'm not sure if it's going to be a one-shot or multi-chapter, but I'll figure it out later! ;)**

**It's about how Jerry, Milton, and Eddie became friends. :)**

**Enjoy the story! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Kickin It'**

* * *

Eddie's POV:

It was a fine warm day in Seaford… but sadly, Miss. Jewels Kindergarten class did not get to enjoy it.

Eddie Anderson was sitting in the back, munching on a bag of Falafel Balls. He was known as the shy quiet kid that didn't like to be in the front. He didn't have many friends, no friends to be exact, but he preferred it that way.

He was always eating, which usually got him bullied by the other kids. He didn't mind getting bullied, but he did mind not being able to defend himself. He usually sat on the swings alone at recess while he munched on food.

Eddie sat alone at lunch, still eating, while other kids had fun together. He didn't mind being alone. It gave him time to think, even though he was only five. But one day, Eddie witnessed something that changed him forever.

"Ohhh! Here comes the nerd!" Eddie turned to see Frank, a bully in his class, making fun of a nerdy boy who also was in his class. What was his name? Mark, Martin… Marvin?

"Hey, nerd! Where'd you think you're going?" Frank taunted.

"Leave me alone." The boy mumbled.

"Make me." Frank pushed him back and shoved the boy's tray right onto him, making him drenched in food from head to toe. Frank and his friends howled with laughter. Rage and anger filled up inside of me as I pushed my tray away and stomped over to Frank.

"HEY!" I yelled.

Frank turned to me and sneered. "Oh, look, boys. It's the ugly quiet one that eats a lot!"

I felt myself start to shake with anger. "Leave him alone!"

"Make me, punk!" Frank snarled. I charged at him and threw him against the wall. He quickly jumped up and tackled me to the ground, punching me from head to toe. I immediately knew I had bruises everywhere.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Frank quickly jumped up. We all knew that voice. Principal Entler.

"S-Sir." Frank stuttered. "T-This b-boy a-attacked m-me."

I jumped up ignoring the searing pain. "That's not true! I was helping… What's your name?" I whispered to the boy. "Milton." He murmured.

"I was helping Milton." I retorted.

"LIE!" Frank cried.

"TRUTH!" I cried back.

"ENOUGH!" Principal Entler shouted. "Both of you my office, now."

* * *

Milton's POV:

I peered closely as Principal Entler led Eddie and Frank to his office.

Did I know that kid? I recognized him from my class, but we never actually talked. I was the nerdy kid who sat in the front answering all the questions, while Eddie was sitting in the back munching on something. Why would he help me?

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We all gathered our stuff and went back to our classes. While, Miss Jewels took attendance she asked, "Where's Eddie and Frank?"

"There at the Principals Office!" One of Frank's friends snickered. Miss Jewels gave them a distressed look then went back to taking attendance.

"Milton? May I have a word with you?" Miss Jewels asked. I jumped in surprise as I ambled my way over to her.

"Yes, Miss Jewels?" I mumbled.

"Milton, you are very smart and bright. You can help many people, you know that, right?" I didn't answer so she continued. "There are many people who need help in this class, but there is one person in particular who really needs help. Jerry? Can you come up here?" I turned around to see a Latino boy with a beanie stroll over here.

"Yes?" He said.

"Jerry, we need to talk about your grades." Miss Jewels explained. "You are not doing very well and need to improve. That is why I'm instructing Milton as your study buddy."

"What!" Jerry exclaimed. "I don't need a study buddy."

Miss Jewels chuckled. "Oh, yes you do. Today you guys meet up and Milton will help you on homework, understood?" We both nodded our heads reluctantly. "Good, now back to your seats."

* * *

Jerry's POV:

I walked to the mall to meet up with Milton for our study session. I was pretty reluctant on going, but I knew I had to raise my grades even though I was only in Kindergarten. I finally reached the mall and scanned the area for Milton. I finally found him on a nearby table sitting around a bunch of textbooks.

"'Sup, nerd?" I greeted, as I plopped down on one of the chairs that _wasn't_ covered in textbooks.

Milton slowly looked up from his book. "My name isn't 'nerd'. It's Milton and I prefer to be called that."

I shrugged, nonchalantly. "Whatever. So, what are we doing today?"

"You're going to be learning double digit addition." Milton responded.

"Double what?"

Milton rolled his eyes. "You're not very bright, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm not the sun!" I retorted, as if it was the most obvious answer.

Milton sighed dramatically. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Eddie's POV:

"Now," Principal Entler began, "Who would like to start?" Frank and I both raised our hands. "Okay…. Frank, you begin."

Frank gave me a smug smirk. "Well, Principal Entler, I was walking towards my table with my tray, and _Edward_ here jumped on top of me while harassing Milton. I was _trying_ to help Milton, but then _Edward_ jumped on top of me. I had to fight back!"

I gawked at him. "That's not true!"

"Mr. Anderson, it is not your turn until I say it is." Principal Entler snapped. "Mr. Johnson are you done?"

Frank nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"Alright, Mr. Anderson. You may start."

I took in a deep breath. "Well, I was sitting at my own table eating lunch when _Franklin_ started harassing Milton. I was angry so I jumped up and told him to leave Milton alone. He refused so I… punched him."

Principal Entler raised his eyebrows. "You punched him?"

"Yes, sir." I muttered, avoiding his stern look.

"Well, Mr. Anderson that was very wrong of you. You do know I have to punish you, yes?" I nodded my head. "Since it seemed like it was mostly your fault, Mr. Anderson you have lunch duty for the rest of the week."

"What!" I howled.

"Silence." Principal Entler shouted. "You do not want more do you?" I shook my head. "Then it's best you go back to your class room quietly."

Frank and I both got up and went back to class. "You still are and always will be a pathetic pig with no friends." Frank sneered.

* * *

Milton's POV:

"For the last time, Jerry, you don't subtract when you add!" I shouted.

Jerry groaned and shoved his head into his hands. "This is useless. I'll never be as smart as you or good at anything." I examined Jerry closely, wondering if he really did have a talent.

"Jerry? What do you like to do?" I inquired.

Jerry shrugged, finally interested in a subject we were discussing. "I like to dance. I also like to do karate… Well…. I want to _learn_ how to do karate."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yeah, I do, too. I really want to learn how to defend myself."

"You know… We could join a dojo… together?" Jerry suggested.

I scrunched my eyebrows together. "Hmmm…. Not a bad idea, Martinez."

He smirked at me. "I'm full of great ideas, Krupnick."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Anyways, there's a dojo down there. Want to check it out?"

Jerry nodded his head. "Sure." We gathered our books into our backpacks and headed towards the dojo. "Shutting down?" I read, from the poster plastered on the door.

"Yeah." A man came out, around his twenties, with spiky brown hair. "I can't afford it and all my students quit and went to the Black Dragons."

"Well, my friend and I wanted to know if we could join." I inquired, hesitantly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? You guys want to join _my_ dojo?"

Jerry nodded his head. "Yup."

He stretched out his hand. "My name is Rudy Gillespie, but you can just call me Rudy. C'mon in." He led us into a dojo that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.

I scrunched my nose. "When's the last time you cleaned up in here?"

Rudy shrugged. "Two, three…. Years ago?"

Jerry and I gawked at him. "Dude, that's messed up." Jerry chided.

"Well… If you could… Would you like to help clean up?" Rudy question faltered.

I nodded my head hastily. "Yeah! Let's get to work!"

* * *

Eddie's POV:

Lunch duty… was not fun.

This week had been one of the most terrible weeks of my life. Lunch duty instead of recess. I'm five! I can't live without recess.

What was worse was that I hadn't even gotten one single thank you from that kid Milton. I got in trouble because of him and saved him. The least he could do was say thanks. What was odd was that he started hanging out with that boy, Jerry. Everyone knew Jerry as the 'bad boy' and the kid who sat next to the window all day.

To be honest, I was a bit jealous, seeing how I saved Milton, he started hanging out with someone else then his savior. I didn't even know how to defend myself, let alone someone else, but that was before, I saw a place meant for me.

My mom had taken me to the mall. While she was looking at dresses I had snuck out and went looking around for something that I was actually interested in.

I bumped into a place that had a big sign over it that said 'BOBBY WASABI DOJO: BEST DOJO IN TOWN'. I frowned. Best dojo in town? Maybe I could actually learn how to defend myself.

I strolled in to be surprised by seeing _Milton_ and _Jerry_ in there punching dummies. "M-Milton?" I called.

Milton swiftly turned around, wide eyed. "Um, hi."

"Hi." I snapped. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I train here." Milton answered.

I raised my eyebrows. "_You train here_? So, you were fine standing up to yourself while I got lunch duty?"

Milton looked down guilty. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. But to be honest, I started only after it happened. Me and Jerry decided to do it together." Jerry gave a shifty wave, which I did not return.

"Well, thanks for getting me in trouble. Really appreciate it." I snarled. I turned my heel and headed out of the dojo when Milton said, "Wait, Eddie!"

I turned around. "What?"

"Why don't you join?" Milton suggested.

"Me?" I sputtered. "Why?"

"Because," Milton said, "We all need to learn how to defend ourselves. I don't like that people bully us because we're different. I don't mind getting bullied, but I do mind us not being able to defend myself. So what do you say?"

Jerry and I turned to each other and grinned. "We're in."

Rudy had accepted me and we became an official dojo. Sure, we weren't the best dojo in the world, but we were all together. That's what mattered most. I knew one day we'll add people to our group, but Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and I all had a bond that nobody would be a part of. And _that's_ a fact.

* * *

**OMG! :D I hope you guys liked it! ^.^**

**I always wondered how the four of them met, so I decided to make up my own version. To be honest, I know it wasn't very good, but I had fun writing it! :)**

**Remember to Review! XD**


End file.
